The present invention relates to computers and more specifically to a wireless remote control for a microcomputer. the personal computer has become very popular in both the home and in the workplace environment. The increasing use of the Internet will likely increase the demand for and the use of personal computers. One of the drawbacks of tower and desktop computers is that they lack portability. Accordingly, laptops have become popular but are generally more expensive than tower or desktop models. Thus, there exists a need for a portable device that provides a user remote control of a central (non-portable) computer.